Baldi's After School Hours
Baldi's After School Hours is a game created by KNUCKK. Plot Main Plotline After Baldi's Worse Education and Learning.. a robbery happened at Here School. Rumors say its the child stealing the notebooks. Baldi will catch out for robbers in Here School and make sure all notebooks are safe. Play as Baldi Story Mode Floor 0 After teaching in school for a long time, Baldi said that he will stay at the school to watch robbers. While he did so, the elevator was not functioning, and the playground's doors were locked. Baldi tried to find a way out, and he realized there was a tube on the ground. He picked it up, he said the tubes can make the elevator function again. Can you find all tubes, and make the elevator function again? Floor 1 Coming soon! Play as yourself Coming soon! Game Modes Play as Baldi Main Game Modes A list of Play as Baldi's main game modes. Story Mode The primary main game mode. = April Fools Mode = This game mode is unlocked on April Fools' Day. Omg!! Baldi was so dumbed so he smack his head so hard that he dieded! I need to finded out who did that! Baldi is a good game for childrens! I must do that! Please! I must killers Idiot who killed the Baldi! Ignited Mode A bunch of ignited animatronics from BBTI have invaded the school! They are in every floor, even floor 0! Unlocked when you beat Story Mode on Hard difficulty. Classic Mode A kid has broke into Here School and they are stealing the notebooks! Try to spank them! Extreme Game Modes A list of game modes that are unlocked when beating every Play as Baldi's main game modes in the hard difficulty. Burning School Theres a time limit to escape the school. The school is burning, and Baldi must escape fast. 420 APRIL MLG MODE This mode is unlocked on April 5th, on 4:20 PM or AM. BALDI SO MLG 420 XDDD OMG HE DID QUICK NOSCOPE EVERYDAY ON POOR CHILDRENS!! 360 NOSCOPE BOI! Nightmare Mode Coming soon! Hard Mode Coming soon! Play as yourself Coming soon! Characters Baldi The main protagonist of Play as Baldi. Main antagonist in Play as yourself's Original Mode. Chaklezs A weird version of Chalkles. Darken Creeper Coming soon! Items Story Mode A list of Story Mode's items. Play as Baldi BSODA Can push enemies away. Energy Flavored Zesty Bar Refills Baldi's stamina. Events Story Mode A list of Story Mode's events. Play as Baldi Darken School "Uh oh, the school is full of darkness!" During this event, the school will be more darken and Baldi will need a flashlight. During this event, theres a chance that Darken Creeper will spawn. RED BALD@#@@!#!# "!@&!*$^#&$^$R#&$^@&*$^&*$#^e!#*!%^$%!$d&#^&$%&#$b&^&*6al($@&$*@^&$d-(&*$#" During this event, a wave of Red Baldies will attack Baldi, making it harder to see where are the monsters. IHEAREVERYDOORYOUOPEN "The monsters can now hear me opening and closing the doors!" During this event, the monsters will get "increible" hearing. Mystery Room...? "A mystery room has spawned! Find it before it.. wait what?" During this event, a red Mystery Room will spawn. When entered, a wheel will spin for a item. The items are listed here: Coming soon! Category:Games Category:KNUCKK's Creations